


Watching Me Fall

by alilactree



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilactree/pseuds/alilactree
Summary: Just a little Malec being sweet in Tokyo





	Watching Me Fall

Alec would have been perfectly happy with a burger and Magnus’s company in some greasy diner right in New York, but Magnus had said that he wanted to treat Alec, turning from a shelf where he’d been puttering around since Alec arrived for their date. He’d looked so good that Alec only managed to nod dumbly at whatever Magnus was saying. He registered sushi, vaguely, but certainly not sushi in Tokyo, and most definitely not sushi in Tokyo at a world-renowned sushi restaurant at the _The Palace Hotel_. 

All through dinner Magnus watches him eat with anticipation and delight, asking after each nigiri and sashimi and inari what Alec thinks and if he likes it. He does, but he feels weird allowing Magnus to spoil him like this. A burger really would have been fine. 

After dinner, they move to a bar tucked into a dimmed corner of the stately hotel lobby, the decor inside all dark wood and deep leather and burgundy velvet. Magnus looks regal, like he belongs exactly here, surrounded on all sides by beautiful, elegant splendor. Alec, however, feels awkward. Like he’s too aware of himself, of the space his body takes up, of the mundanes drinking and talking around him. Magnus is telling a story, gesturing in graceful arcs with his drinking glass. Alec shifts to lean closer—it’s hard to hear him over the din—and his drink splashes onto the pristine velvet arm of his chair. He rubs at it, scowls at the stubborn spot, and loses track of Magnus’s story.

“Alexander, do you?” 

Magnus has asked him the question at least once, Alec can tell by his tone. “Ah sorry, what did you—“ He rubs again at the stain, these chairs are _so nice_ of course he spills something. 

Magnus’s fingers gently still his hand. “I asked if you would like another drink, but.. I have a better idea.” 

Magnus gets them a room— A _room_. Alec’s heart beats like a wild animal trapped in his rib cage up until they enter and Magnus turns, squeezes Alec’s arm and says, “Just thought you might like a little peace and quiet.” He sheds his coat and walks over to the minibar. “There’s a terrace, the view is quite spectacular.”

Alec takes in the room, it’s very quiet and very nice; the furniture with clean, simple lines, and decor that’s upscale but unfussy. There’s a huge soaking tub, which he forces himself to ignore, and a king sized bed that he _really_ forces himself to ignore. He goes out onto the terrace. The view outside is incredible: an impressive city skyline and a wide blue moat stretching out placidly below. Alec closes his eyes, takes a long breath in, and feels decidedly more calm and comfortable. 

“Better?” Magnus appears at his side, offering a drink that Alec declines. “There’s a magnificent spa, too, if you really wanted to relax.” 

Alec shakes his head, “I’m not— It just, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Magnus tips his head and considers Alec for a beat. “Alexander, I’ve had plenty of time to enjoy only the finest things in life on my own. It makes me happy to share them with you.” He sips his drink and says, off-hand but not really, “I’d like to enjoy many things with you.”

All at once, Alec remembers they’re in a hotel room with a very large bed just inside the terrace door. His throat goes terribly dry. He reaches for the drink Magnus offered earlier and gulps it down; warmth spills down his throat and chest and belly. He wants to be with Magnus like that. He does. He thinks. No, he does, definitely. He thinks. 

Magnus leans one arm on the railing and turns in profile to look out over the city. Contrasted in shadow and glowing golden light, the handsome sharp lines of his face stand out even more than usual, and his eyes take on a slight hint of gold. Alec doesn’t think then, just takes two quick, long steps forward and presses into Magnus for a kiss. Magnus responds with a quick intake of breath, his free hand coming to rest on Alec’s waist, the other hastily setting his drink down. Alec is still experimenting with how he likes to kiss and be kissed: He likes when Magnus sucks on his bottom lip as he’s doing now, he likes to sweep the tip of his tongue against Magnus’s, he loves it when Magnus draws his fingers slowly down his neck, shivery along his runes, then across his shoulders and down his back. His very favorite thing is to be pressed up tightly against Magnus’s hard, strong body. 

Magnus always keeps his hands above Alec’s waist, Alec has noted. Always keeps his hips titled away just enough to avoid full contact as well. But tonight, he’s pinned between Alec and the low glass wall of the terrace, the hotel room feels like a green light if there ever was one, and right now Alec wants. He straddles Magnus’s thigh, kisses him open mouthed and dirty and grinds his hips forward. Magnus moans. His hands flutter on Alec’s back. He thrusts against Alec in kind. Then he ducks down, and slips away.

“Magnus?”

He’s standing a foot away, swiping his thumb across his mouth. 

“Everything okay?”  
He laughs. “Yes, everything is— wonderful.” He’s flustered and obviously turned on, and Alec sort of loves that he made that happen. “I just,” Magnus starts, his tone more serious, “I want to make sure you weren’t under the impression that I brought you up here with the intention of…” His eyes flicker to the bed inside the room. “I truly just wanted to take you somewhere quiet and show you the view. No pressure.”

That Magnus could possibly think Alec wants this out of some sort of obligation or coercion is ridiculous. Of course he doesn’t feel pressured. The opposite, if anything. Instead of answering, Alec takes Magnus by the hand and leads him back inside. “Come on.” He sits and pats the bed. Magnus hesitates. “I just want to kiss you,” Alec says, then in a joking tone, “No pressure.”

Magnus smiles, as Alec had hoped, and sits. “I know I’m more experienced, by quite a bit,” he says, with a hint of ruefulness. Alec starts to reassure him again that he doesn’t care, but Magnus holds up a hand. “I am. But I truly mean it when I say that this all feels so very new for me. You are… Something quite special, Alexander.”

Alec doesn’t know about that, but he does know he wants to kiss Magnus again, to feel him tucked warm and solid and safe against him. He wants all of Magnus, to see and touch and cherish every single bit of him. But for now, he settles for tipping Magnus back against the mattress, resting his hand wide across Magnus’s chest, and kissing him until his lips feel bruised.


End file.
